


There For Her

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, F/M, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Introspection, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Pete's World, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose's birth father was never there for her. But that's only the beginning of the story. Now as the daughter of a parallel Pete and a parent herself, Rose makes peace with all she ever wished for as a little girl.





	There For Her

**Author's Note:**

> For the drp drapple prompt: Wish

As a little girl, Rose Tyler always dreamed about what it would be like to have a dad. He would take her and her mum on picnics in the countryside. He’d tell her bedtime stories and tuck her in at night.

But her real father was never there for her. He couldn’t be.

There had been an accident he didn’t survive.

Her mum told her he was a great dad. They’d been lucky to have him even for so short a time.

Still, she wished it could be different.

 

At 19, she was there for him as he died. She tried to save him, driven by something uncontrollable within her that insisted on compassion, no matter the rules.

But when that failed, to hold his hand.

To say goodbye.

She wished it didn’t have to end this way.

 

As a mum now herself, Rose no longer has to wonder. She has a dad, parallel to the one she never knew.

And she has her Doctor. Her very own. To love and to grow old with and to raise a daughter with.

And these dads are there for her, for Tony, for Piper.

The Doctor straps the baby in her car seat while Pete hauls a heavy basket and blanket to the Hummer. Tonight, when everyone is home after a day of sun and food and chasing butterflies, Pete and Tony will read the next chapter of _Harry Potter_. The Doctor will tell Piper a story while Rose nurses her to sleep, though it will be a while before the baby is old enough to understand it.

These children will have what Rose never did. This odd little family. Pieced together across dimensions and species. Fathers who can give them a literal entire universe.

It’s everything Rose could have wished for.


End file.
